


Just for fun

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fun, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Just a fun, short scene to show what happens in the office when they think Naru has left for the day.
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Just for fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrenchCirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCirce/gifts).



> A gift for a fellow writer who made me laugh today. Thanks again!

Mai hadn't seen Naru most of the day so she figured things were safe. They had just returned from a rather difficult case the day prior, and the team was mentally drained and in dire need of something to show them life was fun still.

What she hadn't counted on was that despite there being no calls for tea, Naru was still in his office hell-bent on finishing the report he has to file to BSPR. So, she had called the team together for some fun in the office. She brought cake and several different snacks with her from her lunch break when she swore Naru had left for the day.

Yasu was the first to show up, closely followed by Houshou who seemed worn compared to the other man who was babbling about the new FF7 remake and how amazing it was. Ayako was followed by Masako, both women looking more ragged than the prior visitors who had made their way towards the couches that were often wearing clients. 

Ayako saw Houshou and made the side comment about how his hair looked better down than in the usual low ponytail.

"At least I don't look like an old woman who has just ran fourteen miles." He crossed his arms before a loud thud reverberated through the quiet office causing a cacophony of laughter.

"You can always count on me to kiss it better." Yasu moved closer puckering his lips only to be shoved away, which induced more laughter.

"You sure you're not gay Yasu?" Houshou teased him before reaching for the snacks Mai had displayed on the table next to freshly made mint tea.

"I can say he's not." Masako who had been moderately quiet up until now spoke up, causing a shocked gasp to spread through the group.

John chose that moment to walk in, his jaw dropping as a blush spread across his pale features. "Who knew?"

Masako smirked before getting up, giving him a spot to sit whilst she took up the chair beside Mai whom was busy choking on fried octopus. 

"No way." Mai grinned at Masako before turning to Yasuhara who was a deep crimson at this time.

"You can only kiss a girl so many times in the closet before something eventually leaves the closet." Was all he could reply.

"So you were the reasons we kept hearing thumps in the closet on our last case, nice to know." A voice rang our from behind them. 

Mai slowly turned to see Naru whom looked quite unhappy before Yasu shouted "HAUL ASS!" Which sent everyone scrambling from the irate boss and out the door with various snacks.

"I keep telling you Mai, this is an office not a cafe. Next time however, bring me some cake." With that he went into his office to finish the damned report before bellowing. "MAI! TEA!"

The woman blinked in shock before complying silently, loading a small saucer with 1/8th of the cake she had brought in.


End file.
